


Safe in the Waters

by Etceterotic



Category: Free!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Implied ships up the wazoo, M/M, Police, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, Superpowers AU, everyone has a crush on Sousuke, there will be lots of sex later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etceterotic/pseuds/Etceterotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are famous Mr. Ryuugazaki. You see, you broke the sound barrier and someone caught it on video. Sent it to us. The sound barrier is very important to our security here. You are being arrested and will be questioned because you compromise that security."</p><p>I have no idea what the officer is going on about. I run twice a day and I'm not fast enough to break through the sound barrier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrested Development

It’s a dark and cloudy day but I don’t care. I go out for a run each morning, indifferent to the weather unless it is dangerous. When it is dark like this, I let my glasses analyze the terrain for me. The blue grid paved before me is perfect except for a few bumps that alert me when there’s trash in my way. Small coastal towns that get a lot of tourists have pollution problems. My run through the beach should be smoother than this. Too many obstacles.

I could change my route to go through Iwate Square since the Square is the cleanest section of the city—tourists don’t care about our local government—but foot traffic through the square is strictly monitored this time of year. I don’t wish to stop running for a security check. That’s inconvenient and I won’t stop running until I’m done.

A particularly strong ocean breeze hits me with salt and spray, caking sand on my legs. It was nice. The wind made someone’s chime go off. I want to get closer to that soft and melodic chime…

No, I have to keep going! I pick up the pace but my feet start to sink in mud logged waters, making me fall to my knees. I have to get up! I have keep moving.

The wind blows harder this time knocking me on my side. When I’m still, I can hear the chiming get louder and shorter, now sounding like beeping.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Eyes tightly shut, I groggily sit up, heart thumping in my chest. That beeping doesn’t sound like my alarm; this does not feel like my room.

I’m very thirsty and ravenously hungry. I shift around noting how the sheets and pillows are rough and the bed isn’t soft and is quite lumpy.

“Mr. Ryuugazaki” I don’t recognize this voice.

“Wake up, Mr. Ryuugazaki.” I feel a strong shake on my shoulder as I try in earnest to open my eyes.

I finally get my eyes open, promptly closing them, groaning in agony, leaving the faint afterimage of a not too happy man in uniform on my retinas. My head aches and the lights in this room are intensely bright. The afterimage insists on speaking anyway.

The stern voice continues, “Mr. Ryuugazaki, you are under arrest for using your Special Ability to attempt to break through the Iwate Barrier Fields by breaking the Sound Barrier”. 

My mind races a mile a minute. I haven’t broken any laws. I run twice a day and I find time to work between classes and studying. I’m due to graduate soon. What could I possibly have done to break the law? 

I try to question the officer as calm as I can, meaning I sputter theatrically. What did I do, exactly? What law did I break? What proof do you have against me? When can I have my trial? Why does everything hurt? Am I in a hospital? What happened to me? And what is this about breaking the sound barrier?

The bland faced officer looks down on me, thoughtful for a moment—probably thinking of putting whatever it is he is about to say in the most vague, condescending manner he could muster. 

“Well, I’m not surprised you don’t know anything seeing as how you just awoke from your coma but you are famous Mr. Ryuugazaki. You see,” the officer projects a video of a man running from his standard-issue watch. The man is going so fast along the nighttime horizon that he appears to glide mid-air as if the air is solid. The camera is able to keep up with the man’s visuals until there is a loud boom, cutting out the feed when the man disappears through a sudden cloudburst.

“You broke the sound barrier and someone caught it on video. Sent it to us. The sound barrier is very important to our security here in Iwate. You are being arrested and will be questioned because you compromise that security.”

That person does look like me in the video and the last thing I do remember is going for a run one evening but the run itself and everything else is hazy. My headache worsens, I become dizzy, and it is suddenly hard to breathe. Even so, I try hard to remember the experience of running as fast as I can, faster than I knew I could. My thoughts become clouded by the hospital machines beeping like crazy as I black out.  
\--  
A cool yet dry breeze brings the sound of chimes. It wakes me with an anxious feeling in my stomach. I have to run away. But where? Towards the sound of the chimes? I think that’s the direction I need to go.

It’s hot though and the sun is blinding me. I can’t go as fast as I usually do. Pushing myself against my discomfort, I let my feet carry me over the dry desert earth. I look down and I notice the fissures between the desert lands. They are like immobile tectonic plates just hovering about midair as I run along them. 

Between cracks and fissures—some plates are about as thick as a mattress, others go on and on—there looks to be a sea of green far below them. Is there a forest dwelling beneath this wasteland? I want to go below the rock but the chimes propel me forward. The sounds getting more urgent as I move along.

_“Help me!”_

I stop. Turning my head this way and that, I try to find the one to whom that voice belongs to. They sound young, scared, and desperate. I don’t see anybody. Was I imagining it?

_“Help…”_

Whoever it is sounds dispirited. I begin to run again, more certain than ever that I’m going in the right direction.

I can feel sweat flying off me so quickly, my face is dry as the rain shadow I’m sprinting through. I must keep running but I’m so thirsty. I ignore how parched I am and keep going.

The wasteland territory breaks into smaller and smaller parts. I don’t stop running even after I reach the terminus. I don’t fall to the forest, I keep running level to where I’ve been this whole time.

I stop and stand still. Dumbfounded, I remain fixed to this spot. 

I tap my foot. Solid ground. The forest is several hundred yards down.

“Okay then…”

I jump once, landing higher than I was before. Again, I tap my foot on the platform of air. Also solid…

I start walking, the wind picks up and carries that begging voice to me and I gain speed.

_“Please!”_

I run and I run as fast as I can until the forest reaches a ravine thick with dead foliage. This is it! This is where I am supposed to be! But where is the owner of that voice? I shout for whoever summoned me.

“Who called me here? Where are you? How can I help you?” 

No response. I open my mouth to shout again when my platform breaks and I fall through it, through the leaves, and I float to the bottom of the water in the ravine.

When I next come to, the officer is no longer there. Instead, there is a large nurse towering over my IV, adjusting its contents. He flicks the piping making sure I’m getting the full dose of whatever he’s filling it with.

My head still hurts and I’m still yet longing for water. Turning toward the nurse in black scrubs, I try to tell him that I’m going crazy with oral dehydration but I only croak in exasperation.

His confident teal eyes turn away from me for a moment and he hands me a cold plastic cup of water. Strong hands support me up as I down the whole thing.

When I finish, he takes the cup away but leans forward and to whisper in my ear:

“Follow the wind and you will be safe in the waters”. He backs up so I can see his face, tan skin set with relaxed eyes. The short way his dark hair is cut is masculine, unruly, and doesn’t frame his face much at all. The nurse’s arms are exposed and are so well-muscled that his arms bulge at the sleeves.

The nurse puts a finger to his lips as he continues, “Oh and, don’t tell anyone that you saw me here. Play dumb with the officer. He will be back in 15 seconds”.

Blushing, I try to get another look at him but he’s gone. Poof-gone. The door clicks and the officer enters the room again.

What the hell is going on today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of _Safe in the Waters_. I'm making this up as I go and am already brainstorming chapter 2! I've never made a fanfic this long...
> 
> Let me know if you like it! This work is going to be unbeta'd. I appreciate if you tell me of any mistakes~
> 
> You can also message me on tumblr at etceterotic.tumblr.com. I sure hope this fandom is still active lol 
> 
> Oh, I want to hurry up and introduce Nagisa~!


	2. Eat This, Not That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei slowly comes to an understanding of his situation. Some of the things implied make him a bit...uncomfortable.

The officer stands in front of my bed, regarding me in the same condescending manner he did earlier. I’m not sure how much earlier; the officer said that I was comatose for a week and it hasn’t hit me yet. I’d like to know the current day and time but the officer doesn’t look like he would give it up for free.

Sighing, the man in uniform takes a seat down in the cheap-looking guest chair. The hospital room is small and brightly lit, I somehow ignore the head throbbing that the lights are giving me. 

“Mr. Ryuugazaki, I’m going to start over. The Iwate Police Department have a warrant for your arrest. You broke the sound barrier, causing the Iwate Barrier Fields to weaken considerably afterwards,” The policeman retains his bland face and monotone manner. He looks like he wants to rip out my IV and drag me out of the hospital with his bare hands; I know he can do it too--I haven’t been able to move much being stuck in a hospital bed for a week. His hands are twitching towards the unidentifiable weapon in the holster on his right leg, making me more uncomfortable with each passing moment.

“It has become apparent to me that breaking the sound barrier has weakened you considerably as well. While I cannot arrest you until you are released, I can question you once you’ve recovered a bit. I hope you understand your situation better now. Reflect on your actions.”

The officer stands up to leave, his brow tense, and his hand now on the holster. I don’t like this guy; I have to avoid meeting him again. 

“Oh, and we are going to do a thorough investigation on your background to see if you happen to be affiliated with any undesirables…”  
The officer slid the left-sliding door and exited sideways so that a doctor can fit through the doorway as well. I don’t want to speak to more people. I’m too tired.

“Hello Mr. Ryuugazaki,” the doctor gave me a smug smile, inquired how I felt today, and shut the door.

“Wouldn’t it be courteous for you to give up your name? I have no idea who the hell you are,” I ground out. I try to put all my bite into this response. Seriously, what doctor just pops in and doesn’t give his name or any information about himself to reassure his patient. I have to get the hell out of here!

The man in the lab coat—this guy has to be an imposter—smirks up at me sharply, looking down on me in the eyes. He has an amazing athletic build that fills out his dress shirt, lab coat, and pants. He is significantly smaller than the nurse who showed up not too long ago. Yeah, that’s right. I’m on to you people.

“My name is none of your concern. What I do have is some information about why you are here. The cops aren’t doing a good job with telling suspects why they are going around and arresting them. I don’t wish for another person to fall in their nasty little web, especially one as special as you.”

The lab coat man is wearing cheap glasses that are completely for show. I can’t trust him one bit but the police seem much more threatening.

“Listen, Ryuugazaki. You are special. You’ve got super speed but your body can’t handle it. You aren’t only person born with or spontaneously developing these abilities. No one really knows what causes them to manifest. The public doesn’t know about it because the feds have been wiping out the Specials for years now.

“I know that you may not understand it but you’d do best to stay here until the wind carries you away from this place. The police can’t touch you if you haven’t been discharged and the way things are right now, you’ve got a long way to go until we can discharge you. When you leave, stick to the waters. You’ll be safe there. Don’t let the police get you.

“I have to go but to help you get your bearings, you’ve been in this hospital for eleven days. It is Saturday now, around 9 in the morning.” The lab coat man leaned against the wall  
directly in front of my bed during this exchange, looking through the window on the door from time to time. 

I got distracted staring at him—his hair is a very interesting shade of…

“CATCH!” he threw something at me. I saw the yellow approaching my face and my hand jolted up to catch it. It was soft.

Gasping, I mumble “a stress ball?” This guy is tormenting me!

The lab coat man with the pretty hair in ponytail smiles and tells me that he’ll okay me for physical therapy since I’m able to move and that my reflexes are functioning.

This guy is not a real doctor. I’m sure of it.

He approaches the left side of the bed and bends to take ball from me. Once he retrieves it, he lifts my chin forcing me to look at him.

“You’re getting a bit haggard and skinny. I’ll put you on a few solids. It’s a little out of order but I bet you are hungry. You can’t have any visitors but I’ve brought some basic essentials for you since your sleeping face was just so cute. I’ll have someone bring them up to you later on today. You’ll be safe in the waters Ryuugazaki. Learn who to trust quickly.” With this, he exits the room tossing the ball in his hand. 

Yup he is not a doctor. He’s a total man eater but, I don’t think he would ever hurt me.

I enjoy the respite from human company but it’s twinged with anxiety. I’m still tethered to the bed by the IV and the more obvious, catheter. 

It’s time to begin moving around so I call for a nurse. It’s early so it may take some time before one arrives. So I fall asleep.  
\--  
The water is dark, cold, and really late reminding me that I can’t swim and that I can’t float well either. I’m sinking quickly and the longer I hold my breath, the more I lose my wits. I exhale and wait for the water to fill my mouth, nose, and lungs. It doesn’t. The water doesn’t claim me. 

Unsure of what to make of this, I try to breathe through my nose. It works. I begin to float when my body relaxes in relief. I don’t understand but I feel safe.

Still, something is missing. Why did I come out here in the first place? What was I looking for?

There was a voice that led me here. They need help but I don’t know how to find them. I have to help them! 

I wake up once I manage to break the surface.

The nurse who previously attended me is adjusting the contents of my IV again. I don’t know what he’s giving me but I feel absolutely fantastic. 

In a giddy daze, I turn over to him, asking him to let me walk around but all’s that comes out of my mouth is incoherent giggling.

“Ryuugazaki, I put you on a drug that is going to help you recover faster. It is quite strong and you may notice that you feel under the influence, but I need you to heed my instructions.” The nurse in all black scrubs hefts a large backpack on the counter to my right. 

“Do not, under any circumstances, eat anything that the other hospital staff brings you. Eat only what you see in this bag or whatever else I personally bring to you and drink straight from the tap in the bottle provided. You can dump the contents of their meals in the disposable bags provided in the pack.”

“Why should I obey you?” His instructions are not difficult but they seem rather outlandish. I’m still feeling great and fuzzy but I simply cannot let this guy control me when I’m high as balls.

“Ryuugazaki, you are more than welcome to try their food. If you do, we might never see each other again and that would be rather unfortunate for you. I’m going out of my way to save your butt. I get that you do not understand what is going on right now but believe me, it is bad and we can’t risk you getting,” The door clicks and the nurse hastily disappears. Again. Hmm…

I try to process everything that has happened in the past week and a half while the young woman who unknowingly interrupted my conversation sets out my lunch on my bed tray. My mind wanders and I remember that I’ve been stuck in bed for eleven days. I must look completely horrendous! I don’t want to be seen like this.

Blushing, I thank the woman for the meal as she leaves, push the tray to the side, unwilling to eat the bland rice and vegetable broth anyway, and get out of bed (since there is no longer anything keeping me tied down—the IV has wheels).

Whatever drug the nurse gave me is enough to keep me upright and on my feet. Going through the backpack he gave me, I notice that the largest compartment of the bag is lined with something to keep food cool. It is impressively well-stocked and there is a microwave. Fine, I’ll follow your instructions, nurse.

\--

After I eat the surprisingly delicious food from one of the containers provided in the pack and hydrate myself, I refill it with everything on my tray. With that task complete, I open the second largest compartment of the bag. It contains clothes in a vacuum sealed bag that look similar to what I usually wear on my runs, toiletries, including a toothbrush and soap, and other things of that nature. 

When I walk into the small, economical, and cramped bathroom. I take a good look at myself in the mirror: my hair is skewed in favor of me sleeping on my left side, my glasses are still adhered to my face, unbroken, and I have terrible dark circles even though I slept a lot. 

Though I do look haggard, I wasn’t prepared to see what was underneath my gown. There is dull purple bruising on my right side from my shoulder down to my hip and my chest is bandaged. I didn’t notice it before.

I gently towel down my body, thinking about all the information I’ve accrued so far.

The police are after me for breaking the sound barrier with “super speed” because they think I’m threat to their security; I’m terribly injured, drugged, and post-comatose; there is a mysterious doctor-nurse pair who seem like they want to protect me from whatever it is the police is trying to do; that big nurse can teleport or disappear and that there are others like him; and I’ve been having strange dreams where someone calls for me to help them but I don’t know how to go about it.

I don’t really understand my situation at all. However, I do want to get out of here a free man so I’ll play along with the doctor-nurse pair and avoid the police. If they can tell me how to use my super speed, I’m sure avoiding the police would be easy from then on.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It's going to take me some time updating the next chapter because I'm swamped with WORK and I've been having computer issues. Please bear with me. 5/10/16
> 
> Thank you all for checking this fic out! I promise you Nagisa will make an appearance soon~!
> 
> I've already introduced Rin in here.
> 
> For now, I'm letting the story run its own course. I don't really have an outline, just a basic idea of where things will wind up sooner or later.
> 
> Tell me what you think! I'm still new to this fanfiction thing (well, new to fiction in general) :D
> 
> I feel like I come short in exhibiting Rei's personality. He seems like a passive-observant guy and his snark is ill-timed. Once he's surrounded by other characters and not left to his own thoughts so much, I'm sure he will be more interesting.


End file.
